Parker's Competition
by Komichi
Summary: When Elliot's long-lost sister suddenly shows up, the team makes fast friends with her, especially Parker. But they are left with billions of questions after they discover her hidden skills that may prove extremely useful to the team.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Ford calmly sat in the booth reserved for him, Sophie seated comfortably next to him. They were waiting for a potential client to arrive, a girl by the name of Macy. She had received word that her long lost brother was in the area and wanted assistance in tracking him down. Nate was interrupted from his thoughts when Sophie let a small gasp escape her lips. He looked to her before following her gaze to a petite young woman who had just entered the bar. She had long, wavy brown hair and striking blue eyes that swept around the bar. Her gaze landed on Nate, who smiled and nodded his head. She smiled in return and made her way over to them.

"Nathan Ford?" She asked, seating herself across from the pair. He nodded.

"Please, call me Nate, and this is my associate, Sophie Deveraux." She smiled at Sophie before shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"So, Macy. What can you tell me about your brother?" Nate asked the young woman. She nodded and fiddled with a strand of her long hair before beginning.

"My brother disappeared when I was 6. I was heartbroken. He just.. he just left, disappeared without a trace. After a while, everyone just thought he was dead, but I knew better. My brother was tough, even if he was only 12. A year after my brother disappeared, I ran away as well. I've been traveling ever since. I searched everywhere for him, and I mean _everywhere._ I've been from Somalia to Kiev and back." She sat back in her seat and sighed before continuing.

"I've been living in the city for about a year now, still looking for my brother. I was overjoyed when I received word he was in the city. Now I need your help actually finding him." she finished.

Nate nodded.

"Nate, can I speak with you privately for a moment?" Sophie asked. He nodded and they excused themselves.

"What are you doing, Sophie?" Nate asked once they were a safe distance away from the young woman.

"Nate, I may just be crazy, but I think that is Elliot's sister." She breathed.

Nate was eerily silent for a moment before chuckling.

"Right.. Don't you think that if Elliot had a long-lost sister he would've mentioned it?" He said between chuckles. Sophie glared at him, looking slightly hurt. Nate stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what, if, by some bizarre chance that _is _Elliot's sister, I will admit defeat and buy you dinner, alright?" He said, holding his hands up in defeat. Sophie's glare turned mischievous.

"Deal."

They returned to the table.

"So. um... What did you say your last name was?"

"Spencer, my name is Macy Spencer."

Nate's mouth hung open slightly.

"Spencer? And uh.. would your brother happen to be Elliot Spencer?" Her eyes widened as she nodded. "Do you know him?" Nate chuckled.

"Actually, yes. Come with me." He left the table and went through a doorway towards the back of the bar, Once through Macy saw that it revealed a staircase leading up several floors. They made their way to the next floor, Nate and Sophie turned down a hallway, stopping at a door with the number 2A glowing next to it. Sophie entered the door first, followed by Nate. Macy hesitated slightly in the doorway, not quite sure if she wanted to continue. She jumped when she heard a gruff voice behind her grunt, "Move."

She let out a surprised squeak before ducking into the doorway, bowing her head and muttering a 'sorry.'

She stepped farther in after the burly man had passed and looked up in time to find Sophie walking towards her.

"There you are!" she exclaimed in a slightly British accent. She grabbed Macy's arm and toted her along as she briskly started walking towards one of the few hallways leading out of the large room. They stopped outside a closed door and Sophie knocked. The same gruff voice from before answered with a quiet 'come in'. Sophie opened the door before shoving Macy in with a giggle and slamming the door shut. Macy could hear the clicking of her heels as she scampered away. She stood awkwardly for a moment, taking in her surroundings before her eyes connected with the eyes of the man sitting at the desk. They both stared in silence for a moment before Elliot rose. "Mace?"

"Elli?" He smirked and she flung herself forward, into his arms.

"Elliot!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am soo sorry to anyone who was waiting on this chapter, hopefully the next one will be out in a few days!

* * *

Parker stared. And stared. And continued staring for quite some time at the sight in front of her.

Now, Parker's brain was struggling with the task of comprehending the two people before her. Elliot's sister. _Sister! _The girl (apparently her name was Macy) shifted uncomfortably under Parker's gaze, but she couldn't help it. Macy just looked so... _familiar. _Parker shrugged, having lost interest for the moment and wandered off towards the kitchen, in search of food.

Unlike Parker, the rest of the team was extremely fascinated, and slightly hurt at the prospect of Elliot's mysterious sister. On one hand, they understood his need for secrecy, if any of Elliot's enemies ever found out about Macy, they would all be in danger. On the other hand however, Nate was curious as to why he had never heard of her when he was chasing Elliot. He would have to ask Hardison to look her up later.

"So, um, why don't we leave Elliot and Macy to themselves, I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do." Nate broke the silence and began steering Sophie and Hardison towards the door of Elliot's office. He gave the two siblings a small smile and shut the door behind him.

Once the door shut Elliot turned to Macy.

"How did you find me?" Macy smirked.

"Well that's no way to treat your long-lost sister, El." she shot back, earning a low growl from Elliot.

"Seriously, Macy, it's not like my name is in the phone book. It's dangerous here, and I don't think mom and dad are gonna appreciate you disappearing like this. Do they even know your here?" At this, Macy looked down.

"Elliot, I haven't seen mom and dad since I was 10."

~Elsewhere in Leverage HQ~

"Whaddya mean she doesn't exist?" Parker asked a very frustrated Hardison as he typed furiously at his computer.

"I mean that the name Macy Spencer isn't coming up in any of my databases. Now, if we can get a clear picture of her, then I can run her through more programs, but until then, Macy Spencer is a nobody." Hardison looked over to Nate, who had been very quiet during all of this.

"Well I _could_ look at the tapes of building security from this morning and see if anything pops up then.." At Nate's nod, Hardison pulled up the building security footage from earlier that morning. After getting a clear shot of Elliot's sister, he began running it through databases for many known (and some not-so-known) government agencies. Macy's face suddenly matched an Interpol listing for...most wanted.

"Wait, that cant be right" Hardison fumbled, typing furiously into his keyboard.

"It appears Macy Spencer is not just Macy Spencer." Nate said, looking up at the screen.

"You got that right, apparently her alias is Nikki Reed, or the 'ninja' as the Interpol file states. Shes wanted for theft of priceless items, several arson charges and-" Hardison stopped suddenly.

"What, Hardison?"

"Nate, she's wanted for assassination."

"Seriously Macy, you're being really immature. I'm going to ask again, where did you go after you left mom and dad?" Macy smirked.

"Places."

"Wanted in Russia, Korea, Uzbekistan, Spain, Italy, Portugal, China, hell, I haven't even _heard _of that country."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, you know, tourist-y things, saw the sights a little."

"Looks like she's the main suspect on a long list of crimes. To be exact, about 7 museum robberies, 14 bank robberies, and 12 murders."

"Who were you with?"

"A friend."

" Looks like she's linked to this guy, Jeremiah Connors. He's got an even longer rap-sheet than she does."

Elliot sighed, defeated for now. "You know what, whatever. I'll just ask Hardison. Do you-" Elliot was cut off by a cell phone ringing. Macy smiled apologetically before pulling the device out of her back pocket and flipping it open.

"Hello?...Ya, totally... no no, I don't mind, where are you? Last I checked you were in Southern Nigeria...burned? Your kidding!... ugh I never like him... I'll be there tonight... I'm sixteen now, why?... Micheal, of course I have my license, you think Jeremiah enjoyed driving me everywhere?..." Macy laughs "So where are you now anyways?.." Macy laughed again and moved to Elliot's desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "Let me just write that down... ok, I'll meet you there, toodles!" Macy hung up and placed the piece of paper against the back of her phone before returning it to her pocket.

"So sorry to cut this reunion short, El, but an old friend of mine requires some assistance." She walked forward into his arms, wrapping her thin arms around his large torso.

~ Five minutes earlier~

"So how do we know she's not here to assassinate Elliot?" Parker asked. Nate shook his head.

"No, Elliot seemed to recognize her. She must be-" Nate was cut off as a blinking icon appeared on Hardison's screen.

"Hardison, whats that?"

"That, means that there is an outside call transmitting to a phone somewhere inside the building." Nate looked peeved.

"Your monitoring our phone calls?"

"Yes, and do you want to yell at me or thank me for the opportunity to listen?" Nate fell silent and Hardison clicked on the icon.

Macy answered.

"Hello?"

"Macy? This is Micheal Westen, do you remember the time in Paris when I helped you out? " a male voice responded on the other line.

"Ya, totally" she replied, her voice urging Micheal to continue.

"Well I'm working a mark right now, he's a con artist, I don't think you know him, and were gonna need some major tactical support taking this guy down. Fi was wondering if you could come out for a few days."

"No, no, I don't mind, where are you? Last I checked you were in Southern Nigeria."

"I was burned, Macy." Micheal sounded solemn.

"Burned? You kidding!"

"No kidding, Mace. And I thing the mark I'm working had something to do with it too. Do you know Tom Strickler?"

"Ugh, I never liked him."

"Anyways, when can you get here?"

"I'll be there tonight."

"How old are you now, anyways? "

"I'm sixteen now, why?"

"Fiona wants to know if your old enough to drink. You have a license I assume?"

"Micheal, of course I have my license, you think Jeremiah enjoyed driving me everywhere?"

"Is Fi ever without a gun?" At this, Macy laughed.

"Where are you now, anyways?"

"Miami. I'm staying in an apartment above a club on Hyperion street."

"Let me just write that down..."

"Like you need to" Comes the reply, earning another chuckle from Macy.

"Ok, I'll meet you there. Toodles!"

"Bye, Macy."

The sound of a door opening and closing snapped the trio out of their trance-like state of thought. Seconds later, Macy appeared in the doorway, waving on her way as she continued towards the door, Elliot trailing behind her.

"Later gang!" she pipped as she shut the door behind her, leaving the entire Leverage team-minus a certain grifter, who had rushed out earlier after Hardison found an online advertisement advertising a half off sale at a designer store down the block-standing in silence. After a few seconds, Elliot sighed and ran his hand through his long hair.

"Hardison, I need you to-"

"Already done." Hardison cut the hitter off, turning to follow Nate and Parker back to the couch. It was then that Elliot seemed to notice the Interpol file with his sisters face on it.

"Nate, what is th-"

"Elliot." Hardison cut him off yet again.

"Your sisters a thief."


End file.
